Evalyn
by Allformeandmeforall
Summary: after book 3 Eragon is losing hope, until he finds a girl with not 1 but 2 dragons. She can defeat Galbatorix, but only if she can gain the trust of the Varden. But will the trust come too late? lang. and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon downed his third pitcher of dwarf ale, and already he was starting to feel the dizzying effects of the strong brew. Saphira rested her head next to him, shards of barrels surrounding her drunken self. Eragon had been in a foul mood since the destruction of the only other good dragon rider, Oromir, and his companion Glaedr. Even Arya had taken to staying clear of the bitter rider, finding his company depressing and unappealing. The city of Feinster was much more compliant after the capture of their leader, Lorana, and Eragon was not needed to help keep the peace. He was not needed to help clean up the city, help make weapons, help fortify the walls again. In other words, Eragon and Saphira were, as of this moment, completely useless in their mourning state. He stood angrily, pounding his fists on the stone table and sending spindly cracks shooting in an outward spiral from his impact. Saphira looked up lazily, trying to focus on Eragon but giving up as five of him danced around her vision. _Eragon! Eragon... Eragon.. _Eragon blinked as his name echoed in the hall. "Hello?" He called out, eyes wary for someone lurking in the corners. "Saphira, did yo hear that?" He asked, a hand resting on her scaly hide for balance. His only response was a thick hiccup from his friend. Still suspicious, Eragon rubbed his eyes and tucked himself into a nook between Saphira's shoulder and neck bone socket, slowly nodding off into a drunken slumber.

_A woman stood over the rubble of a battle, the single survivor. Two dragons, black and opaque, stood on either side of her in a threatening pose, eyes blazing with the fire of the battleground. Her long raven hair stirred in the slight breeze, and a black sword stained red was clutched in her delicate hands. Suddenly she stiffened, turned slowly, and Eragon saw an eerie resemblance to someone he couldn't quite remember. Her stern, blood-smeared face with fiercer eyes than even the dragons' flocking her suddenly broke into a smile. "Eragon!" She cried, waving. "Eragon, wake up..." _"Wake up, Eragon!" With a start Eragon sat up, cringing when his eyes met the light. "Are you alright? You are an idiot for drinking so much. Both of you." Arya scolded, earning a snarl from Saphira.

_Explain what you want before I decide you are a worthy snack._ Saphira snapped, shaking her head in agitation. "Nasuada wants to see you. Now." Arya said, ignoring Saphira's comment. Eagon moaned. Great, that was all he needed, more orders from Nasuada.

"Fine." Eragon moaned, straddling Saphira_. I'll care you this time, little one, but next time we get hangovers_ I _get to ride_ you_._ Eragon chuckled. _Deal. _

When the pair reached the main hall, where Nasuada had set up her gathering area, mostly so Saphira could fit comfortably, Eragon's seven Elven guardians were present, along with Nasuada. Arya walked in behind Saphira and took a seat at the left of Nasuada, nt to show rank, bt simply because it was the most comfortable chair available, the rest being stone benches. Eragon slipped off Saphira's back, but kept his weight against her haunches less he fall over from his unbalancing headache. "Eragon, thereis someone who claims to know you." Nasuada said firmly. Eragon looked around.

"Where?" He aked finally, seeing no one but eight elves and Nasuada.

"Er, well, There was something off about her. She had the look of an elf, but Blodhgarm was convinced she was not."

"I tried to search her mind, but it was guarded like none that I have ever encountered before. Even more fiercely than the most practiced elf." Blodhgarm finished. Eragon nodded.

"Perhaps she new you were going to search her mind and threw up every defense." Eragon said. Saphira nodded her great head in agreement.

"Yes, that would be logical, if not for her age. This child is no more than ten years old in appearance. However her eyes..." Blodhgarm shuddered, and it was the first time Eragon had ever seen fear in him. "Her eyes spoke of a hard-lived girl. It was he eyes that made me first doubt her intentions to see you. She came from outside the city, wandered in looking for you. Currently she is locked up with the dissagreeable prisoners o the city to see if thy recognize her. So far she has said nothing. She just sits there, smiling." Blodhgarm said.

"So why am I here?" Eragon asked. His foul mood swiftly returning as his hangover dissipitated.

"We can get no information from this girl, and I feel she is more than she appears. I was hoping you would agree to see her, find out what she wants, and perhaps with our combined efforts we can penetrate her mental blockade." Blodhgarm said. Eragon shrugged. _Are you sure, little one? It sounds to me like they are just curious and using you to get what they want. _Eragon sighed._ So what's new?_ Verbally he said, "Sure, why not?"

When the girl walked in, Eragon stared at her, flashing back to his dream. She was most definately a younger version of the girl in his dream, her raven hair slightly shorter, her eyes the same fierce dark mystery of his dreams. "Hi." She said shyly, a strong voice for such a frail looking child.

Eragon forced smile. "Hi. For such a little kid you sure are causing a lot of trouble. What's your name?" The girl was silent for a moment, and Eragon felt a slight pull at his mind. After a brief hesitation, he let down his guard. Instantly his mind was filled with the excited chatter of the girl, though her voice was much more mature, like the voice in his dream. _Calm down._ Eragon coaxed, trying to decipher the jumble of information she had given him. _My name is Evalin. If you promise to listen to me fully, without judging, then I can tell you why I am here, and who I really am. If you cannot trust me, then all hope for a Galbatorix-free future is lost. _Eragon stared at the child standing in front of him, wondering if it was a prank, this child. He decided it couldn't be, and minutes went by as he seriously considered the girl's words. _I wil hear you out. _He said at last. Evalin smiled and took Eragon's hand, walking him out of the hall without a glance back at the gaping elves and elected Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Evalin took Eragon through the city, navigating it like she had walked the path a thousand times over. When they reached the city border, Eragon hesitated, resting a hand on Saphira, who had followed without protest from Evalin. _Well Eragon?_ She asked him, peering down through lidded blue eyes. Evalin didn't notice the two stop, and kept going through the unguarded gate and into the nearby forest. _Do you think it is safe?_ He asked. Saphira chuckled. _Is anything safe? _She retorted. Eragon took a deep breath and followed Evalin.

He caught up with her resting in a peach grove, nibbling on the ripe fruit. In the blink of an eye, suddenly the little girl was the woman from his dream, or as Eragon was beginning to see it, premonition. "How did you...?" Evalin smiled at him.

"I find people trust me much more if I take the form of a young child. I've been told i look formidable as a woman." Indeed it was true, her seemingly baggy clothing now tight fitting against a well-proportioned body, a stern face that looked to have seen much grief was almost childish with the hopeful smile on it.

"How old are you?" Eragon couldn't help but ask. Though her body looked to be that of a late teenager, her eyes seemed wiser.

"Nearly 18. Do you swear to hear me out, then? No judging, no stopping me. If you do not trust me by the end, I will leave willingly, and you will never hear from me again. I swear." The last part was spoken in the ancient language. Eragon nodded. Evalin took a seat against a tree, motioning for Eragon to take a seat next to her. He did so, and Saphira settled down with her head in his lap, smoke curling gently from her nostrils as she hummed quietly to herself. Evalin took Eragon's hand in hers, closed her eyes, and in a rush, Eragon was inserted into her memories.

"You stay here. Understand? No wandering around. Heatha will watch you until i get back." Orders from a blac king, Galbatorix himself. A little girl bowed her head.

"Yes father." Heatha stood in the corner, a woman, no, a shade, a painfully familiar shade, glaring down at her. Next, pain searing the child's body as thick layers of magic were forced into her very being, altering her person. Beauty, lust, strength, hostility, obedience. Images of the young child growing up with weaponry, swords, arrows, axe's, magic. She even slayed the shade that cared for her at the age of ten. Lesson after lesson in torture, forced both to endure and practice. Glimpses of a dark shadow, a dragon, sulking in corners, rebelling with small fires. It was when she saw Murtagh though, that Eragon felt the shift in the girl. She saw him fighting with every fiber of his being, slowly he caved, lost his spirit, his freedom, and his name. Then the determination started. She saw Thorn and the crystal egg brought to Murtagh, saw the dragon hatch, watched her father put the remaining egg back. Eragon watched as the youthful woman snuck through halls, through trapdoors, through forbidden rooms until at last she came to Galbatorix' bed chambers. He was out, as she knew he would be, and the egg was sitting, unguarded. She barely even touched it when the creature hatched, revealing the tiny opaque female dragon Eragon had seen as an adult in his dreams. It was then that Evalin heard the snarl of another dragon, when she turned and came face to face with Shruikan, eyes blazing. However as soon as Evalin's hand touched his scales, the fire in his eyes dissipitated and he knelt, scooping the girl on his back and taking off. The memory skimmed over the uneventful flight, to pick up again outside the city gates before it dissolved.

"You... you're Galbatorix' daughter?" Eragon asked. Saphira hissed, her tail snapping and ready for a fight.

"Yes, in a way. More his creation. Borne from him and a shade." Evalin said hesitantly. Eragon could tell she was nervous about wha he would say next.

"And the shade. Was her name... _it's_ name, Selena?" Evalin watched Eragon through hooded eyes.

"That had been her human name, yes. Before she was invaded with spirits." Eragon closed his eyes. His mother, a shade. After a shaky breath, Eragon persisted with his questions.

"And his dragon, Shruikan. How did you break the magic holding him to Galbatorix?" Evalin smiled.

"Father slipped up. He bound him by his blood, never imagining he would sire a child. I am of his blood, and therefore I to have full control of Shruikan. And, also..." Evalin hesitated before holding out her left palm. "He marked me with the argetlam. It gave me enough power to get him far away from father, where he has less control." Eragon sook his head.

"But that crystal egg hatched for you!" Evalin held out right palm, also marked with a silver scar.

"Desperate times, these are. It is true that Silicis, my dragon, hatched for me, but she doesn't mind sharing for awhile. As long as it brings father's reign to an end. After all, Shruikan should have hatched a free dragon, not half of a rider pair." Eragon winced.

"Please don't call him that." Eragon said. Evalin nodded.

"You do believe me, right? I skimmed some details, but i focused on what I thought was important. I have no secrets from you." Evalin said firmly. Eragon gazed at her steadily, remembering the last time he had trusted a child of the Forsworn.

"I could turn right around and tell Nasuada to kill you." Eragon said. Evalin's smile faded.

"If that is what you think is best." She muttered, utterly put out. Eragon sighed, pushing Saphira's cheers of agreement out of his head.

"Why are you so willing to trust me?" He asked. Evalin gave him a small smile.

"You are Eragon. The only one Fa-... er, Galbatorix fears. If I were to trust anyone, I think it would be you, don't you agree? Besides I sort of always thought of us as... well... It's not really the same, but we _sort_ of have the same mother." Evalin ended,watching for Eragon's reaction. He leaned against Saphira, debating his options. It was true, he could feel her conscious against his, wide open and willing to show anything and everything that had ever happened to her. She seemed earnest, but then she could just be a very good liar.

"I will think about it. Until then, I want you to stay away from the city. I don't want to hear of any mishaps, or I will give the order to kill you. Eragon said. Evalin nodded earnestly, and Eragon was reminded of the little girl she had pretended to be. "Stay out of sight. When I've made up my mind, I'll look for you." Eragon stood and climbed aboard Saphira, straddling her girth. Saphira blew a puff of scourching smoke towards Evalin before tking ff wih a mighty leap, quickly dissapearing from sight. Evalin sighed sadly and walked away from the city, deeper into the woods. _Well?_ Shruikan asked, tail twitching in agitation as a medium sized dragon continued to try and pounce on it. _He said he had to think about it._ Shruikan snorted. _This is useless, waiting for him. We are free now. We should leave this place, girl. While we still can._ Shruikan said. A plume of black smoke rose from his open jaws in response to Silicis finally catching his tail. _I like it here. Can't we stay just a little longer, Shru? I like Eragon. He makes me feel safe. _Shruikan let out a low growl. _He makes Eve feel safe. You need to learn t differentiate your emotions from your rider's._ The blak dragon scolded. Evalin wrapped her arms around Shruikan's snout. _And you, my friend, need to learn to be more open to my emotions. Just let the calm wash over you, love. We should sleep, it's been a long few days._ Evalin started to hum, a calming song of healing, and let the feel of the forest surround her, merging her conciousness with the earth and revitalizing her body and strength. Beside her two dragons curled in a protective circle around the petit girl, their minds merged with their rider's, letting soft images of rainbows and lazy shadows fill her dreams.

Eragon had much to think about. He wanted dearly to tell Arya, but knowing her she would snap into action, arresting and possibly killing Evalin. It was that, or send her to the Elves for intensive training. Either way didn't seem right to Eragon, but what was most important was that Arya know the last egg had hatched. But how to tell her without giving away Evalin? He drew up a plan in his head, making sure it was solid and foolproof with the help of Saphira before calling Arya to his makeshift chambers, an old armory, the second largest building in the city and the only other one besides Nasuada's new throne room that Saphira could fit in comfortably.

"What is it?" Arya asked. Eragon's words caught in his throat when he saw Arya, clad in a dress made from elven silk with her hair pulled back in a loose braid.

"The last dragon egg has hatched." He said bluntly, forcing the words through his clogged throat and practically screaming them to her. Arya was very taken aback, her mouth slightly open and shock widening her eyes.

"How can you... are you sure?" She asked, both panicked and excited.

"Yes. I had a dream about it. She is hatched." Arya's face remained shocked.

"Who? Who is thenew dragon rider, where are they? Are they on the side of the varden?" Arya asked. Eragon chose to ignore the first two questions and only answer the last.

"I'm not sure. All I know for certain is she is hatched." Eragon said. Arya nodded, eyes bright.

"She's hatched..."


	3. Chapter 3

Evalin waited patiently, hoping Eragon wouldn't block his mind from her. She was in luck, he grudgingly let her in and instantly she sent him images of what she had for him. At first, Eragon was irritated she was harrassing him with images of a glowing rock, but as soon as he figured out what it was, Eragon dropped his sword, nearly getting stabbed by Blodhgarm, who twisted just in time. "What is it?" He asked, magic at the ready.

"Nothing. I have to go." Eragon said, calling to Saphira as he did so. Blodhgarm frowned.

"Should not one of us go with you?" He called. Eragon was already airborne and pretended not to hear. _Alright, I'm coming!_ He snapped to Evalin. He felt a burst of happiness, and couldn't help but smile at her childish enthusiasm.

Eragon leapt off before Saphira even landed, startled to see a large yellow eye watching him from the bushes. "Don't mind Shru. He thinks you want me dead. But I have something to show you!" Evalin pulled out the glowing rock, deep burgundy in color, and handed it to Eragon. Shruikan swallowed it ages ago. I forgot he mentioned it." Eragon reached out and took the Eldunari from Evalin's hands, feeling the deep soul of the being inside. He tested it, felt the dragon's consciousness test him back, before it lost interest and settled back into a peaceful nothingness. "He's sleepy, so far gone that he doesn't even remember his own name. Galbatorix has never used him before though, so he is untainted. Shru built up a lot of energy in this, we can share it if you want." Evalin said shyly. Eragon took a deep breath. _Saphira, what do you think?_ Eragon asked, wrapping the maroon heart of hearts in a soft cloth offered by Evalin. He felt Saphira seriously consider the girl for a moment, and dark plumes started to rise from the thick brush where Eragon ne Shruikan was waiting.

"Stop, love, or you'll set the brush ablaze. Come on out and stop being so shy." Evalin said, reaching into the brush and pulling Shruikan's head clear. "I think he's jealous of you, pretty. Your scales are so shiny, but Galbatorix has dulled his with dark magic." Evalin said to Saphira. Shruikan sneered at Evalin, but she only smiled lovingly and stroked his head. _Hm, I think I could get used to her._ Saphira answered with a purr. Eragon nodded, still grim. _Are you sure? If we trust her, and she betrays us all is lost._ Eragon said. Saphira nodded. _And if we turn her away? She will go crying back to her father, no doubt, and tell him of our location. Three dragons against one is not good odds. Especially with the Eldunari's on the bad side. Give her a chance, it can only help us._ Saphira said. Eragon nodded.

"How are we going to explain _two_ dragons?" Eragon mused out loud. Evalin's face broke out in a smile, and without warning she wrapped her arms tightly around Eragon's middle in a firm hug.

"I won't let you down." She said, a smile on her face but a serious note in her voice. "I can prove I'm nothing like my father. I _will_ prove it." Evalin said. Eragon nodded.

"I believe you." Eragon said. Evalin smiled at him, and continued to hug him. It was only now that Eragon realized how short she really was. She barely reached his chin, but for some reason when he stood back and looked at her, she seemed to be taller than she actually was. Shruikan let out a low snarl and his black head snaked out of the bushes. His eyes focuesed on Eragon, and suddely Evalin's smiling face broke into one of worry.

"He says he won't come with me. He thinks it would be safer for no one to know I am a rider." Eragon pondered this with Saphira. _He is right. She showed us her mind, but I doubt she would be willing to do that for Nasuada. Our word wouldn't be good enough in this case, especially after Murtagh. Nasuada will have her permanently detained, or killed. This is a fragile situation,little one. The best thing would be fore Evalin to take the form of the child once more and stay like that._ Saphira said. Eragon sighed. He had already been planning out what he would tell Nasuada, brag to her about the new dragon rider. _You're right, as usual._ Eragon said.

"He's right. It will be safer for you if you shape back into a child and your dragons stay unmentioned. For now anyways." Eragon said. Evalin sighed and for a moment Eragon thought she was going to argue. Instead, however, she sighed, hugged him, and when she pulled away, Eragon was staring at a ten-year-old version of Evalin. "Come on, we need to get back to camp before Blodhgarm sends a search party for me." Eragon said. Evalin smiled and nodded, her baggy clothing and round cheeks making Eragon smile at how cute he was. "Hop on." He said, motioning towards Saphira. She gasped.

"You want me to ride her? Is that alright?" Evain asked. Eragon shrugged.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be? As far as I can tell, she likes you." Evalin beemed.

"It is an honor to ride you, Saphira." Evalin said, bowing. Saphira lowered her great head in return, and Shruikan snorted angrily.

_You don't have to enjoy this so much._ Shruikan said angrily. Evalin smiled at him and kissed his nose, then crouched down, coaching something from the bushes. Eragon watched in amazement as a tiny, opaque dragon popped its head from the bushes, nuzzling Evalin's hand. "This is Sisilcis." Evalin said. Eragon nodded politely to the tiny dragon, who opened her mouth and bared her teeth at Eragon. _I may be small, but I will hunt you down if something happens to my human. _Eragon smiled.

"I promise, I won't let any harm come to her." The tiny dragon looked him up and down, then nodded and dissapeared back into the bushes. After a warning growl, Shruikan followed her.

"Well let's get going!" Evalin said. Eragon turned around and blinked; Evalin was sitting on top of Saphira, and he hadn't even seen her move from his side.

"Alright then." Eragon said, swinging his leg over Saphira's side. In one heave she took off, carrying the two on her back as if they were feathrs. Evalin chanced a glance down, saw her two friends staring up at her. _I'm watching you girl, so don't do anything stupid._ Shruikan thought to Evalin. She rolled her eyes and sat back, enjoying the familiar whip of the wind against her face. _I love you too._ She retorted. Shruikan chuckled before withdrawing his mind from Evalin, hiding his worry in a shroud of uncaring. Sisilcis on the other hand held on as long as possible, until her mind was barely a tendril against valin's conciousness. _Come back soon._ Sisilcis thought to Evalin before the connection broke, and Evalin was alone in her mind. She looked back at Eragon, saw the elation on his face that Evalin recognized all to well as being one with a dragon, and a sudden feeling of jealousy overcame her. She turned and lay across Saphira's neck, letting her arms and legs hang loose and balancing strictly with magic. Eragon watched her depression, and after a small conference with Saphira, reached out to her. At first all he could encounter was a solid wall around her mind, no crevice, no slip of concentration. It was only when Evalin realized who it was dd her walls crumble like soft brick, and Eragon was open to anything and everything. _Yes?_ Evalin asked, her adult voice unnerving Eragon. For his answer, Saphira blinked, and suddenly Evalin was seeing from her eyes, just as Eragon was. Evalin let out an elated cry, raising her arms over her head. Eragon saw thoughts of Shruikan and Sisilcis run through Evalin's mind, laughed at her thought of how jealous Shruikan would be as an animated version of the black dragon puffed up and lumbered around, spouting blue flames from his mouth and his yellow eyes bugging out. The trip back to the Varden Camp was far too short for the three, and even after landing, Evalin held onto Eragon's mind, keeping a tiny thread of thought open with him. Though it made Eragon nervous to have a girl he still didn't trust fully, he saw how much it comforted and allowed it only after Saphira helped him lock away the most important secrets of the elves and varden. Secrets Evalin didn't even bother to chase after. Eragon would show him everything in time. He would trust her soon enough...


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for all the spelling errors, ppl. usually i'm hardcore about getting it right, but since this computer didn't have word for the longest time i was typing it right onto the website and there's no spellcheck (that works) on here. it should be better in the future.

chapter 4

Evalin walked through the city, running her hands along the stone wall that made up the protective ring around the city. The part of the city she had picked for her walk was covered in broken rock, shards of metal and planks of splintered wood from explosions and fighting. In front of her, the debris floated silently out of her path, landing in neat piles along the stone wall. Magic, for Evalin, was effortless, taking much less energy than it would for most. Not only did she have two dragons fueling her with energy, but as a babe her father had ensured with spells that Evalin would not be tired by magic as easily as any other magic user would.

Footsteps met her ears, and instantly the rocks and wood dropped to the ground, crashing around her. Blodhgarm peered around the corner, magic at the ready, when he saw the girl Eragon had brought back from the forest. No one had questioned his judgment when he brought her back, all hoping that he would tell them on his own. However Eragon was persistently quiet regarding the girl, his only explanation being that she knew about his heroic triumphs and wanted to meet with him. She was an orphan, as far as they were concerned, and Evalin offered no counter explanation. "Good evening. What's a girl doing out at this time?" Blodhgarm asked, catching up with Evalin. He gazed blankly at the stack of debris that ended where Evalin stood and said nothing about it.

"Walking, same as you, silly. I like the smell of night." Evalin answered, eyeing Blodhgarm from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, allow me." Blodhgarm said as Evalin tried stepping over the uneven terrain. With a wave of his arm, the path was clear as far as the wall stretched, the materials stacked as neatly as Evalin's piles. She allowed her face to show surprise.

"You can do magic?" She asked in a childish way. Blodhgarm gazed at the child. He had to admit, she was a good actor.

"Indeed, as all elves can. Tell me, Evalin, do you know anything of the elves?" He asked. Evalin knew plenty about elves, having read books both written about and by elves from her father's library, the only thing in the castle not corrupted. So she knew enough to answer this question no, for if answered yes than Blodhgarm would assume she either grew up in a high class and could read, or she grew up near or with elves, in which he would surely investigate.

"No, not really. I know they are tall, and beautiful. Only what I heard on the streets. But haven't they all disappeared?" Evalin asked. On this subject Blodhgarm could not tell if Evalin was lying or not. Her face and age spoke of innocence, but her eyes, her eyes glittered with deep knowledge, contradicting her statement.

"Indeed, my race has receded into our own territory. But with the terror and threat of Galbatorix, we have surfaced in order to prevent him from taking over all of Alagaesia." Blodhgarm said. Evalin lt out an excited squeal.

"_You _are an elf? You look nothing like I thought they would. You look more like a dog. Part dog, part man." She said with a small giggle. Blodhgarm nodded, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I have chosen a different approach to beauty I suppose." He said stiffly. Evalin nodded, her face somber once more.

"You know, I don't really understand what is going on in the world. I hear words such as those you used, 'terror', 'conquer', 'fear'. But I do not understand why. Things seem much easier as a poor girl. No king can rule those who have nothing. For we really have nothing to rule, and nothing to lose in fighting." Evalin said, balancing along the stack of debris Blodhgarm made.

"Wise words from one such as yourself." The elf said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I suppose they are. Tell me, could you perhaps direct me to Eragon's sleeping place? Truth is, I started on this walk while the sun was still showing. I've been lost for quite awhile. I'm not really accustomed to cities I've never walked before." Evalin said with a sheepish grin. Blodhgarm nodded sharply.

"Of course." He said, halting his walk. Evalin smiled broadly and jumped off the stack, grabbing onto Blodhgarm's hand. The elf nervously twitched his ears, glancing down at the dark-haired child. He walked as briskly as he could without dragging the girl directly to the armory where Eragon and his dragon were staying. "This is where we part ways, then." He said stiffly.

"Kay, bye!" Evalin said in a most cheerful voice, disappearing into the dark of the windowless building.

Evalin, who hadn't been lost at all, sighed when she heard Blodhgarm walk away. She allowed her childish form to melt away, revealing her more comfortable eighteen-year-old skin. Saphira raised a sleepy head and watched Evalin carefully as the girl made her way up the steps to her temporary sleeping place. She smile and waved to Saphira before disappearing behind brick. The dragon relaxed again, and after a quick glance at her sleeping rider, drifted of into her own slumber. Evalin sat in the upper loft of the armory, thinking about her own two dragons. She had grown accustomed to them always being in her mind, always knowing what they were thinking. She hated the feeling of being alone, alone like she had been for eighteen years of her life. Evalin grimaced at the thought of what Galbatorix might be doing right now, screaming, throwing one of his deadly temper tantrums, ordering slaves about. Evalin knew she'd be impossible to scribe, Galbatorix himself had seen to that, and Shruikan had been careful in his flight, never landing, never flying below the clouds. Yes, evalin's father was most likely doing everything he could to find them, but Evalin was sure he never would. After all, she had gone the last place he would ever look. She had gone to the place she'd been bred to despise, to hate, and to fear. She had gone straight to the Varden.


	5. Chapter 5

Evalin waited for Eragon to wake up, hanging her head over the loft and watching him sleep upside down. He stirred and woke, finally, standing and stretching. Evalin beamed and leaned forward, throwing herself from the loft to do a backspin in the air and land on her feet. Eragon watched with tired eyes and Evalin gave him a hug. "Good morning! What are we going to do today?" She asked, stepping back to pet Saphira lovingly on the snout. Eragon sighed bitterly.

"Nothing I suppose, as per usual." He replied. Evalin sighed.

"Oh well, I suppose that gives you time to yourself then." She said happily. Eragon shook his head.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said with a hint of anger. Evalin was surprised.

"You don't sound too happy about that. I'd think you'd love time to yourself. Time to stock up on energy, meditate, explore!" Evalin said excitedly. Eragon sighed again.

"You make it sound so fun. But I feel so useless, while everyone rushes around, taking care of important matters, I am left on my own, with nothing productive to do." Eragon said. Evalin thought for a moment.

"You could help people. I'm sure that there are weapons to be made, or you could use your magic. Put protective spells on armor, accuracy spells on swords, things like that. For a man like you, I'm sure there is always something to be done. You just have to look for it." Evalin said. Eragon thought about this for a moment.

"You know, you're right. I guess everyone's been avoiding me because of my mood." Eragon said. Evalin grew quiet.

"I'm really sorry about your friend. I tried to help him." She said quietly. Eragon gazed hard at Evalin, who couldn't meet his eyes. "I really did try." She added in a whisper. Eragon nodded.

"I'm glad, he was a good friend." Eragon said. For a moment, he thought he was going to sink back down into his foul mood of mourning, but Evalin clapped her hands suddenly.

"Come on, Eragon. We cannot let him get away with this. With anything he's done. I am no longer useless, tethered by his power. I've broken free, and I intend to stay this way." Evalin said with such confidence that Eragon sincerely believed her. "You are a dragon rider, a real one, and you have powers that human's can only dream of. So go out and help! You don't wait around for someone to give you orders, you allow them to request something of you and do it when you feel." Evalin said, slipping down into her child form. Eragon laughed at the such a stern face placed upon a child.

"Stop lecturing me and let's get out of this city. The Varden has set up camp not too far from here, we'll go there. I'm sure I can be of some use mending armor." Eragon said, pulling his jerkin over his head. Eragon glanced for Evalin and found her perched upon Saphira's back. "I suppose we don't need the saddle for such a short flight." Eragon said, agreeing to Evalin's unspoken statement.

Saphira landed with her usual grace smack in the middle of a frenzy of bodies. She was careful to avoid stepping on anyone, but had no issue in moving people out of her way with her snout. Evalin slid off and quickly disappeared into the crowd, though Eragon felt her mind gently pulsing against his. She was excited and off to explore, and though Eragon felt nervous letting her wander among the people he had grown to love, he figured he ought to show that he trusted her at least a little. He was sliding from the back of Saphira so she could get out of the mess of human's when Evalin's consciousness froze with momentary fear. Eragon instantly looked to the skies for signs of Murtagh, and upon seeing none, rushed to Evalin. She had gotten much further than any human child should in the five seconds Eragon lost sight of her. He found her, sitting on the ground where she had fallen backwards, gazing up at Garzhvog. Eragon nodded a brief greeting to the Krull leader, then averted his attention to Evlin. _I do not know what it is!_ She said in shock. _Never before have I seen or read of a creature like this. And yet, from you, I know it is called Krull._ Eragon nodded in conformation. "Hi." Evalin said, standing at last. Garzhvog appeared uneasy, never having been approached by a human child before.

"Greetings." He replied. Evalin smiled widely up at him. Suddenly she turned.

"I'm starved!" She announced, following her nose to the kitchen tent. Eragon followed, and, after a moment, so did Garzhvog. Evalin ran through the tent, crinkling her little nose at everything but the ale. As she reached for a pint, a homely looking woman slapped her hand away.

"Nice try, deary. "Ow about ye try fer the cooled cider in'ead?" She said with a wink. Evalin stomped her foot and glared at the woman, who would not be swayed no matter how unnerving the girl's eyes were. Eragon came up and reached over Evalin's head, grabbing a mug. He smiled tauntingly at Evalin and took a deep swig, wiping his mouth on his tunic. She rolled her eyes and, quick as lightening, grabbed herself a mug and fled. Eragon watched her run, and she flashed him a smile, only to run smack into Garzhvog. She stumbled backwards, managing to keep her balance and not spill the sloshing ale, then grabbed the Krull's hand and pulled, running wildly as the large woman dashed after them. Eragon laughed until tears streamed down his face, his laughter only increasing when the red faced and short of breath woman returned empty handed.

"Tha' friend o' yours be outta control, shadeslayer." She muttered to Eragon, who nodded wholeheartedly.

"Indeed madam. 'Tis true."

Eragon ran, catching up with Evalin and Garzhvog who were sitting in a glade some distance in the forest. "What ghastly food you survive on." Evalin said, not bothering to act the part of a child any longer. Garzhvog blinked and said nothing about the womanly voice emanating from the tiny child. "Not even a simply plate of fruit. Fruit tastes the same everywhere, you know. But alas, you people have to drown it in gravy and meat, or turn it into drinks and brews. Why not eat a simple strawberry or fig? Instead you turn it into puddings and cordials. Blegh." Evalin said, downing her ale in one gulp and tossing away the empty tankard. "Hey, thanks for aiding in the escape." Evalin said to Garzhvog, who seemed quite dazed.

"It looked to me like he was most unwilling in your escape." Eragon said with a smile.

"Yes, but who is going to stop a Krull from charging through a crowd? Were I alone, someone would have easily prevented my escape, and then they'd be sorry." Evalin said with a grim smile. Eragon chuckled. It was both hilarious and unnerving to see such expressions on the face of a child no more than eight.

"I apologize if her fun interrupted your duties." Eragon said to Garzhvog. The Kull shook his head.

"No, indeed it was quite a welcome change from the stiff respect and fearful hurrying that I usually endure. However, pressing matters do call for my attention, so I take leave." The Krull said, standing. He pressed both fists against his forehead. "Firesword, child." He said in departure. With a sort of loping walk, the creature soon disappeared from the glade. Eragon turned to see the fully grown Evalin digging in the dirt, her hands somehow remaining clean. After a moment she pulled up a potato and, in the manner of a starving beggar, bit into it, devouring the root plant, grassy top and all. She smiled at Eragon's look.

"It is much better plain than drizzled with artificial flavors. There are some things you learn when growing up as I did, and it is that the simple things in life are the one's worth savoring. Besides, I always did love potatoes." She said. The ground crackled behind Eragon, and Evalin quickly shrank down, wide eyes watching with curiosity as Roran appeared behind Eragon.

"Ah, brother, I'd heard you returned from the city. And who might this be?" Roran asked, referring to Evalin. As much as it pained him to lie to Arya, it pained him double to lie to Roran. _If you trust him, I do not mind the truth. However, some factors I would leave out._ Evalin told Eragon. He nodded slightly.

"Can you keep a secret, brother. Even if Nasuada herself demands to know it?" Roran glanced at Evalin, then nodded. "She is a dragon rider. She stole into Galbatorix's rooms and the last egg hatched for her. Arya knows only that the egg has hatched, not that Evalin is the rider. There is much to the tale, and I fear you will have to trust me when I say I cannot tell anyone, but I do not know how to confirm the truth without telling lies." Eragon said. He looked to find Evalin gone, and was grateful for the privacy with his brother. Roran's usual smiling face was stern.

"One thing is sure. You have to tell Nasuada about the girl. To hide something this large is to withhold much needed hope. With two riders against two, the odds will greatly improve in our favor." Roran said wisely. Eragon nodded.

"Galbatorix is quite angry with her. Stealing into his rooms, walking away with his… a dragon. When word reaches him that she is here, it can be undeniable that he will attack in full force, without care of who dies. Believe me when I tell you that he still has a hundred times more power than us as of now, Roran. I do not think we can afford to tell the people of Evalin's true identity." Roran nodded, soaking it all in.

"At least tell Nasuada and Arya. They'll know more about what to do then I." Roran said. Eragon nodded.

"I shall, though I fear their hearts, though in the right place, are not for her safety. Arya cares mainly for her people and keeping their location hidden, while Nasuada cares for the Varden. If I tell, they both may very well tell their people, and in doing so endanger Evalin. There is more, Roran. A secret so dark that I fear even to tell you, for you'll think me mad for ever trusting Evalin. Saphira, who had been silent for much too long, spoke out against this. _He cannot carry the burden that comes with this knowledge, Eragon. Do him a favor and say nothing._ Eragon shook his head. _He deserves to know._ "She is not as you think, Roran. She is not a little girl as she appears. Evalin takes that form to throw people off, because Galbatorix is desperate to find her. You see, Roran… she stole not only the egg, but his dragon. Shruikan is hers now, and Galbatorix needs him back." Eragon ended. He had been planning on telling his brother the whole truth, but Saphira's words prevented him from doing so. Roran had enough worries, with Katrina pregnant, him constantly off to war, Eragon did not need to burden him with thoughts of betrayal and a crazy brother. Roran's mouth was frozen in an "o" shape as he absorbed the knowledge. He glanced at the spot Evalin had been sitting only moments ago.

"How… how could anyone manage such a feat?" Roran asked. Eragon sighed.

"It is complicated, and this is the part where you will have to trust me when I say I cannot tell you. But she is trustworthy, if not a little quirky." Eragon said. Roran nodded.

"To have two dragons, her power must be near limitless!" Roran muttered. Eragon nodded.

"Now comes the question, do you still feel I should tell Nasuada and Arya?" Roran thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"I really do, Eragon. I think you underestimate their respect for you. If you wish not to tell the rest of the Varden, they will respect your wishes. How does Evalin feel on the subject?" Roran asked.

"I trust Eragon's decisions. I know not who I can trust, so I leave the judging to him." Evalin replied. Roran jumped at the woman who appeared beside him.

"I suppose this is your true form then?" Roran asked. Evalin smiled shyly and curtsied.

"It is good that Eragon trusts you so fully. I wish I had a brother to be close to." Evalin said wistfully. Roran smiled and, overcoming his shock, grappled Eragon in a headlock.

"Indeed, having a brother to practice on has come quite handy." Evalin smiled.

"Oh please, I could take you any time!" Eragon said back, flipping his brother over and straddling the bigger man.

"Yeah, well you have the power of the dragon on your side. Let's see what happens when Saphira isn't lending you strength!" Evalin laughed.

"My money's on the big one. Come on, you can take him!" Evalin shouted from the sidelines as the two brother's grappled. The fight ended as randomly as it started, and Roran and Eragon broke apart to see an young girl watching and giggling from the side and Horst chuckling beside her.

"Someone said I could find you here. Who's the tyke?" Horst asked, ruffling Evalin's hair.

"A friend." Eragon replied. Evalin scowled.

"I am _not_ a tyke. For your information, I'm nearly seven. My name is Evalin, and I do _not_ like my hair to be mussed." She said most firmly. Horst chuckled again.

"My apologies, dear lady. How can I beg of your pardon?" Evalin considered the man, then crossed her arms.

"You can show me how to make a sword like Eragon." Evalin said with a firm nod. Horst laughed.

"So a pretty little thing like you wants to learn the smith trade, eh? Well come on then, I think I can do that." Horst said with a wink to Eragon.

"She's a handful, Horst, I warn you now." Eragon called after the two. It was then that Evalin turned and did the most childish thing yet, she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. Horst laughed and lifted her onto his shoulders.

"I've raised two sons yet, Eragon, I think a girl will be quite simple." Eragon shook his head. _Careful with him, he has much stress because his wife is having a difficult time with her unborn child._ Eragon chided to Evalin. _Don't worry. _Evalin assured. Then, as an afterthought she added, _I've always wanted to learn how to create a sword. I shall never be helpless. I will learn everything I shall ever need, and never require the help of any man ever again! _Eragon smiled at her resolution.

"Should we stop them?" Roran asked. Eragon shook his head.

"No, let her go have fun. I will tell Queen Nasuada of her tonight, with Evalin present. Tomorrow you I will tell of what went on." Eragon said. Roran nodded.

"Well, I'm off then, to help Katrina. Are you going to be alright? I know the death of the elfish dragon rider has hit you hard." Roran asked. Eragon smiled at his brother.

"I'm fine. I think I'll sit here for awhile and meditate." Eragon said. Roran nodded, and as he left the glade Saphira landed, chops bloody from a snack she had recently acquired.

"Saphira." Roran said with a slight bow. Saphira in return ducked her head as the man walked away. Eragon stroked Saphira's nose for a moment, then got into the pose Oromis had taught him to meditate. He opened his mind to the forest around him, feeling every living creature within a mile radius. He sat there, letting the energy flow in and out of him, relaxing completely for the first time in a long time. So a part of nature did he come that shy rabbits and other such critters approached Eragon as if he was a rock.

Evalin sat as close to the forge as she could without singing her glassy hair. Horst was explaining things, names, movements, temperatures, but Evalin was only half paying attention. Instead she was watching carefully at the way he hit the metal, how hard he hit it, how hot the metal was. She knew that when the time came, it was going to be these things that she needed to know, not that the rock he hit the soon-to-be sword was called an anvil. It took Horst a few hours to create the sword, but Evalin sat still through the entire thing, something Horst found incredible. "Awe, now missy, you must be terribly bored! Hows about you go inside the tent and my lovely wife Elain will fix you up something to eat?" Horst offered. Evalin slid wordlessly off the stool she had perched on for the last few hours and smiled, walking into the tent as if she lived there herself. "Now that there is an unusual child." Horst said to his eldest son. Baldor chuckled.

"After all we've been through father, you think a silent child is unusual?" Horst smiled.

"Ah, perhaps your right. I guess it was the lass's eyes." He said, pumping air to the forge. "Ah well. No rest for the weary, eh boys?" Horst asked, getting a start on another piece of bland metal.

Evalin looked at the frail woman lying in the makeshift bed, who smiled when she saw Evalin.

"And what can I do for such a beauty as yourself?" Elain asked, rising. Her stomach bulged with the threat to explode at any moment. Evalin stared, having never seen a pregnant woman before. She had read of pregnancy, how it felt, how it came to be, but in her isolated existence she had never encountered it. "Would you like to touch it? If you're patient, you can feel him kick." Evalin reached out and rested her hand on the woman's stomach.

"How do you know it will be a boy?" she asked quietly, as if her voice would disrupt this unborn child.

"I've had two already, I fear that I shall never have a girl." Elain said with a sad smile. Evalin, her hand still on the woman's stomach, reached out with a tendril of magic, sexing the babe in an instant.

"I bet you it's a girl." Evalin said. Elain was slightly taken aback, but smiled anyways.

"Well I sure hope so. I don't know if I can take another blacksmith traipsing dirt and ash around my home." Elain said. "Now how about a small snack? I'm sure I have some raisin rolls around here somewhere, unless the boys have devoured them all!" Elain said with a smile. Evalin quickly found the treats and sat with Elain, listening to the woman talk about nothing in particular, marveling at how normal humans interacted with each other. To be honest, she had been most nervous when entering a place devoted to so many humans. She would have been lucky to glimpse even one living person when living in the castle, Galbatorix keeping her existence a secret. But now, with this woman talking to her as if they had been lifelong friends, Evalin was starting to understand the devotion Eragon had felt towards these people. She herself felt nothing for the strangers, but it was becoming easier to see how one could become attached. "… oh look at me, blathering on to a child about adult matters. Well off you be, go play with some children before your mother calls you in for supper!" Elain said. Evalin smiled.

"I have no mother. I'm staying with Eragon." She said as she danced off. Elain sat down in a huff, expecting to be out of breath. Instead, however, she felt more invigorated that ever before. Energy flowed through her veins, and the aches of pregnancy seemed non existent. Deciding to take advantage of her newfound strength, Elain set to tidying the makeshift home, sweeping the dirt floor and getting to washing her boys' clothes. Evalin whispered a few words of strength, sending them Elain's way. Though she would never lay her life or the life of her dragons' down for this woman, a few words of help wouldn't be too much.

Evalin was walking quietly in the woods when she felt Eragon call her. _Yes?_ She asked. Eragon hesitated before answering. _If you don't mind, I'm going to tell the Varden's leader, Queen Nasuada, and Princess Arya of the elves of you. Not quite every detail, but I would like you in your adult form to be present. _Eragon said. Evalin smiled. "Alright." She answered out loud, starting to run. It took her less than a minute to reach Eragon, dust in the air the only evidence that she had not simply appeared from nowhere. "Let's go." Evalin said, securing Eragon's hand with her own. Suddenly a fully grown version stood beside her. "But." Evalin said, blushing deeply. "I know it's not true. And I know how you may feel of it…" She started. It was the first time Eragon had seen her hesitate about anything, except for when they talked in the forest for the first time.

"Yeah?" Eragon asked, curious as to what had turned her usually arrogant demeanor into one of shyness.

"You could, I mean, it would explain why you are so willing to trust me, you could introduce me as your sister. I mean to say half sister of course." Evalin said. Eragon paused, considering what she asked him. "I know Murtagh didn't work out so well, but he was fine until Galbatorix stole his name and his soul. I've already proven to you that I can steal mine back, so you don't have to worry about that." Evalin's voice said, fading to a squeak as Eragon looked at her. She quickly glanced away, dropping Eragon's hand. "Forget it, I don't care. It was just an idea." She said, walking on. Eragon left the question hanging in the air as they approached Saphira, who was taking them back into the city.

"Alright." He said at last, as the two perched on Saphira's bare back. Evalin's face broke into a smile, and she somehow turned around on Saphira, hugging Eragon fiercely. Eragon patted her on the back gently, then returned the hug. Saphira mocked Eragon with mental images of fat animated lips covered in rouge kissing his face. Eragon chose to ignore it.

"Queen Nasuada, Eragon is here to see you, with a woman." Jormunder, Nasuada's most trusted friend, announced. Nasuada nodded their entrance, and Eragon and Evalin did indeed enter, to the surprise of Nasuada and Arya, already perched on a soft chair.

"You look just like…" Nasuada started. She glanced to Eragon. Where are the elves sent to protect you? Should they not be here as well. I have a feeling this is going to be a great explanation." Nasuada said almost angrily. Eragon shook his head.

"I prefer not. Though I trust them with my life, it is not my life that could be ruined should they announce what I have in store for you." Eragon replied. Evalin took a seat on the ground, not bothered by the fact it was packed dirt, and stared up disrespectfully at the queen of the Varden.

"Well then, get started." She said, a hint of exhaustion slipping into her voice. Eragon recited the origin of the woman in much the same manor he did to Roran, leaving out only the part of Shruikan, which Eragon knew would immediately send Evalin to the gallows. Arya glared at Evalin all the while, her distrust growing stronger and stronger. When Eragon finished, Arya cleared her throat.

"So then, who is _her_ father?" She asked, a little too strongly. Evalin smiled sarcastically at her.

"Who is yours?" Arya rolled her eyes.

"Eragon, are you sure she is trustworthy? Your family doesn't seem too fond of playing the good guy." Arya said. This angered Eragon.

"What, because my mother was a slave to a man, or because Galbatorix found out Murtagh's true name?" He asked rudely. Arya was taken aback.

"I didn't mean to imply…" She started. Eragon cut her off with a frustrated sigh.

"Either you can trust my judgment or you can dismiss it, but two dragon rider's against two seems like much better odd's to me." Eragon said. Nasuada, who had remained quite silent through this, stood.

"Have you seen her mind?" She asked. Eragon nodded.

"Every inch." He answered. Nasuada looked at Evalin.

"Well, have you anything to say for yourself?" She asked. Evalin grinned.

"I am going to stay with Eragon whether you like or not." She answered. Nasuada raised her eyebrows.

"And if Eragon didn't want you?" Evalin shrugged.

"Why dwell on 'what ifs', when I know what is." Evalin answered. Nasuada gave her a look, but said nothing else on the matter.

"Would you be willing to pledge your loyalty, and the loyalty of your dragon, to the Varden and me?" She asked. Evalin pondered for a moment.

"No. I will not. Eragon has my loyalty, but it is to him I am loyal, no one else. There is no one here who cares for me, and I care for none of them. But Eragon does, and for him I will fight for you. But I will pledge nothing." Arya started to say something, but Nasuada stopped her.

"You understand then, that you are a risk to us if I let you stay? To have someone among us with no loyalties is a dangerous thing to do in times like these." Evalin sighed.

"I have said, I am loyal to Eragon. I swear that so long he fights for the Varden, I fight for the Varden. To that I will pledge." Evalin said nonchalantly. Nasuada considered this, then shook her head.

"Why such loyalty to a man you've just met?" She asked. Evalin looked at Eragon, as if reassuring herself that indeed he had agreed to it, then said,

"because he is my half brother." Nasuada nearly choked on her cider and Arya leapt off her seat, as if ready for battle.

"How can this be?" Nasuada demanded, much more awake than only a moment ago. Eragon stepped forward.

"It seems my mother was not as ill as my uncle thought when she dropped me off." Eragon said. Arya eyed Evalin.

"Who is your father then?" She asked. Evalin smiled.

"I cannot say, dear elf." She replied in a mocking tone. Eragon looked to Nasuada.

"Please, Nasuada. I know this to be true, she is related to me through my mother. I have very few with whom I can feel close to, as family. Allow my half sister to stay, and I promise she will prove as useful as Roran and I have been." Eragon said. Nasuada took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. Eragon could see the struggle she was in with her loyalty to the Varden and her need to keep Eragon close and loyal. Finally she let out a sigh.

"Very well then. Evalin may stay with the Varden. Eragon's promise is worth more than all the gold in Alagaesia. The only question comes to who will train you." Eragon nodded his head.

"I'm sure I can train her. I was trained by the best, and memorized his every word." Eragon said, referring to Oromis. Nasuada nodded.

"With the combined efforts of you, Eragon, and Blodhgarm and his clan I'm sure you can fitfully train Evalin. Now if you'll excuse me, it has been a trying day." Nasuada said. Eragon stood and bowed, taking his leave, whereas Evalin simply left, paying no courtesy to the Queen or Elfish princess.

Evalin almost believed it would be that easy, however then Arya ran after them, eyes full of distrust. "Wait! Nasuada may have given in without question, but I most certainly will not." She said. Eragon sighed.

"Arya…" He began, but Evalin raised a hand.

"What is it you wish to know?" She asked. Arya glared at her.

"Where is your dragon?"

"Hiding in the surrounding forest. I did not wish for everyone to know what I was. Too many questions, and I wish not for Galbatorix to learn of my whereabouts. That wish still remains intact." Evalin replied. Arya glowered.

"And how is it you know of Eragon, being locked away in the castle?" Evalin smirked.

"Who in the castle doesn't know of the only man in the world that can frustrate Galbatorix?" Arya huffed.

"And the form of a child? How can someone inexperienced with magic know a spell like that?" Evalin gazed at the ground as if ashamed.

"I lived in a castle full of black magic. Everyone picks up a trick or two to avoid detection." She replied. _It is true, a simple trick I learned from observing a shade._ Evalin assured Eragon. It was then that Arya gathered her demeanor and asked the question both expected and feared by Eragon.

"How is it you came to be at the castle? Galbatorix has many men at his command, I'm sure it was no easy feat." Arya said. Evalin shrugged.

"The real feat was getting out. My mother was a slave to Galbatorix, but he could not watch her every move. She became pregnant with me and hid it from Galbatorix. When I was born, not soon after she was dead. I was raised by another slave, in secret, and kept from sight. Naught more than maybe four people knew of my existence. Because of this, I had free range. Dress as a servant, act a servant, and no one questions you, for how can a child possibly breach the walls only to serve the dark king as reward? It was only when I broke into his chambers did the alarm rise, and by the time Galbatorix arrived, I was long gone. And still, even Galbatorix does not know who to look for. Without a name, I am no one." Evalin answered. Arya scowled. _I do not like lying to her_. Eragon said to Evalin. _I have not lied. Everything I spoke was true, if not a bit vague. My mother was a slave, dying soon after I was born, if you count a shade living. I was raised by a wet-nurse, who cared for me like a woman cares for the lice upon her head. Regarding my true name, it has long since changed upon becoming a dragon rider and fleeing the castle. I doubt Galbatorix himself could guess what it is now. _Evalin replied. Eragon thought about this, before agreeing that it was in fact, all true.

"I am not as easily swayed as Nasuada." Arya said menacingly. Evalin shrugged.

"It is not you who concerns me." Evalin said with a note of finality in her voice. She turned with a whip of her raven hair and walked into the growing night, back towards the gates of the city where Saphira waited. Eragon turned to Arya.

"Please, trust me Arya. I have put much more faith in the elves than they in me. This is one thing that I ask of you. I promise, she is different than Murtagh." Eragon spoke in the ancient language, before turning and following Evalin.

Upon riding back to the Varden camps, Evalin hesitantly brought up the conversation between Arya and Eragon. _It means much more than I think you can ever know, to know that you trust me._ Evalin thought. Eragon nodded. _I don't really understand why. But I do feel that you are telling the truth. I only hope I am not being a fool. _Evalin smirked. _No, you are many things, Eragon, but a fool you are not. _Eragon smiled, and Saphira made an excited loop in the air.

As Eragon settled into his usual tent some ways out of the direct camp and Evalin sat in the corner, watching the people outside. Saphira poked her head in through the back flaps and purred as her head lounged in Eragon's lap. "They look so… ordinary." Evalin said, watching as people laughed and talked away their last chores of the day. Eragon chuckled.

"They are ordinary. Ordinary people fighting for what they believe in." Eragon said. Evalin nodded, watching two young children run beneath the feet of the adults.

"Everyone seems so happy, even though the thought of death is everywhere. No one acted like this at the castle. No one was happy, or strong. People there feared death, the people here seem almost uncaring." Eragon rose and stood next to Evalin, glancing around.

"Where you come from, the people have been beaten into submission. Here, the people have been chased into a corner. And when a dog is cornered, it fights back. That is all they know how to do now. It is our life, to fight, and though we may all perish trying, at least we did not give in." Eragon said. Evalin sighed, and Eragon gave her a questioning look.

"You seem so noble, fighting for a cause greater than yourself. You care not what becomes of you, so long as you leave the world in peace. I fight for myself. I will be controlled by no one, and detest Galbatorix for trying to do so. I child should never hate her father, that much I know. But oh how I loathe him." Evalin said sadly.

"The point is, Evalin, that you are fighting. The point is that you do not give up, that you persist until Galbatorix is dead and a new leader is elected. It matters not who you fight for." Eragon said. Evalin smiled up at him.

"You are a very good half brother." She said jokingly. Eragon smiled. The two sat there, watching the bustle of the camp until Eragon could no longer keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep now, Evalin. We start your 'training' in the morning." Eragon said in a falsely stern voice. Evalin saluted him.

"Yes, dragon rider!" She said, curling under the covers of Eragon's roughly constructed bed. He preferred sleeping against the warmth of Saphira's belly anyways.

Evalin was awake and gone when Eragon sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He dressed quickly and walked off in search of her, smirking at the student awaking before the teacher. Eragon found Evalin by the forest's edge, deep in conversation with Garzhvog. Her simply dress had been exchanged for breeches and a loose fitting tunic that hung off one shoulder, making the seven-year-old appear even smaller. "Eragon!" She exclaimed happily when he was sighted. Eragon waved his greetings to both Evalin and Garzhvog. "We were just talking about your brother. Garzhvog has a deep respect for a man that can take on a Kull. I told him that you could take down any one of his rams any time you wanted." Evalin said proudly. Garzhvog smiled at the girl.

"She is an unusual human. Both a child and a woman at once. I do not understand magic, but I do understand when it is being used." The Kull answered. Evalin smiled at him.

"Well I trust you can keep a secret. Besides, what is it to you if I use magic to conceal my true age?" Evalin asked with a smile. Garzhvog shrugged his heavy shoulders.

"Nothing to me at all." And with that, the Kull lumbered off along the edge of the camp to where Eragon assumed his clan was waiting.

"So, how about we get started on your training?" Eragon asked, putting on a stern face. Evalin sighed.

"Are you _really_ going to make me go through everything? I'm sure there is little you can teach me, and I would much rather prefer to see Shruikan and Silicis." Evalin said with a longing sigh. Eragon hesitated, then agreed.

"We can both fly down. I'm sure I will not be missed for a few days." Eragon said. Evalin beamed at him, but then her smile faded as she glanced over Eragon's shoulder. _Oh great._ She sneered, turning her back on Blodhgarm as he and three other elves approached. Their faces were blank, but all eyes trained on the girl sitting in the dust at Eragon's feet pouting.

"Greetings, shadeslayer. Nasuada has told us of the new rider, but I am afraid I still do not fully understand what is going on." Blodhgarm said. Eragon nodded.

"I'm afraid I'll have to keep you in the dark on this one. But yes, this is the new rider." Eragon said. Evalin looked up at him frostily.

"You have poor timing." She pouted.

"We were just about to depart to see her dragon, hidden in the forest a few miles away." Eragon said. Blodhgarm nodded.

"I wish to accompany you then." Blodhgarm said quickly. Evalin's scowl deepened. Eragon ignored her.

"That's fine, so long as it's fine with Saphira to carry you." Eragon spoke over Evalin's hiss of anger.

"I prefer to run, thank you." Blodhgarm said, ignoring Evalin's obvious distaste. Eragon and Evalin took their time getting ready, Eragon packing a few things in the saddlebag and Evalin searching for something she considered edible in the food tent. This went on, much to the irritation of Blodhgarm, who Eragon could tell was anxious to see what Evalin already knew in the ancient language. _I do not wish him to come. He is suspicious enough of me, I do not know how to explain to him my knowledge, nor do I wish to play dumb and sit through agonizing lessons._ Evalin complained. Eragon smirked._ Ah, so already I know you must work on your patience. I'm sure we can think of something between here and there. You may have to put up with relearning your lessons, but I'm sure Blodhgarm will stumble upon something you do not know from time to time. You can only improve. _Eragon reasoned. Evalin huffed. _I do not want to improve. I want to ride Shruikan and talk with Silicis. I do not want to worry about what will happen if I am figured out by a nosy elf!_ Evalin snapped. Eragon could feel her emotions, see in her mind that she was debating what to do already if Blodhgarm found her out. Would she stay with Eragon and let Shruikan flee, or leave Alagaesia altogether with her dragon friend? _Do not dwell on 'what ifs', only know what is. _Eragon said. Evalin's anger diminished slightly, and Eragon knew she was smiling.

Evalin slipped Saphira a large piece of smoked ham, then gave her scaly head a squeeze. _What a pretty dragon you are._ Evalin complimented. Saphira purred and flicked her tongue out teasingly. Evalin smiled widely, her mood more chipper than usual since the decision to see her dragon today was confirmed. There was only one damper on her happiness, but she figured if she could convince Saphira to fly high enough, Blodhgarm would get lost and, hopefully, eaten by a bear


	6. Chapter 6

Even though they just took off, Eragon could feel Evalin's mind reaching out, hoping for two distant voices to answer her. Desperation filled her mind, and thus Saphira put on a burst of speed, losing Blodhgarm and flapping her wings, searching for a gust of wind to push her even faster.

It took almost a half hour before Evalin felt a consciousness rub against her own. In a burst of happiness Evalin let out a whoop and put her arms out, eyes squeezed shut. _I'm coming to greet you._ Shruikan said, a deep male voice. Evalin panicked and quickly sent images of the running elf. _You need to hide. Tonight, Shru. Tonight it is you and me._ Evalin promised. The dragon hesitated. _I can wait._ Was all he said, before angrily pulling away. Evalin was washed in sadness, but pressed on for the weaker voice of Silicis, finding her proudly nibbling on a rabbit caught on her own. Saphira complimented the dragon at the rate she grew, a hint of jealousy slipping out. _Do not fear, Saphira. I'm sure if you had another dragon around you would have learned just as quickly as Silicis. As it is, you only had Eragon. _Evalin said, poking fun at Eragon's childish attempts of raising a dragon, so long ago. Saphira, content with the compliment, set to flying higher, where the winds were more likely to help her than halt her.

Evalin jumped from Saphira before she even landed, softening her fall with a gust of conjured wind. Silicis was there waiting, and in awkward, halting leaps she ran to Evalin, who scooped up the dragon and threw her straight in the air. Silicis glided gently back into Evalin's arms, and the young girl hugged her dragon close. Shruikan's mind was close enough to hear, but he ignored the happy greeting and flew faster, jealousy spreading through his blood.

Shruikan's tracks were well hidden from the peach grove by the time Blodhgarm came huffing into view. Where any normal human would be, at least, gasping for air and falling to the ground, Blodhgarm took in a large gulp of air, exhaled, and otherwise showed no sign of running for nearly two hours straight at full speed. "Are you ready for your lessons?" Blodhgarm asked Evalin, who was sitting in the dirt with her dragon in her lap, flapping Silicis' wings playfully. Evalin sighed.

"No, not really." She replied. Blodhgarm nodded.

"Well I guess what we wish is not always what is. Come, stand, I want to see what you already know." Blodhgarm said. Evalin glanced at Eragon.

"Who says I know anything?" She asked innocently. Blodhgarm smiled; an eerie wolfish smile due to his transformation.

"You insult my intelligence, madam, to suggest that you have not already learned the ancient language thorough enough to complete at minimum simple tasks. I would like to test your knowledge with a short dual." Blodhgarm said. Evalin stood, her eyes full of suspicion.

"And if it is true, I have knowledge of the ancient language, what would your deduction of how I came to learn it be?" Evalin asked. Eragon watched in growing anticipation.

"I have no judgments. I am here to keep Eragon safe, but seeing as he is in no danger, I am fully willing to help him with the task of teaching you." Blodhgarm said. Evalin hesitated a moment longer, then smiled.

"You are not as bad as I thought, elf. You're right, I do have some knowledge of the ancient language, taught to me from books and other sources. But do you really think a battle is the best way to see my knowledge?" She asked. Blodhgarm smiled again.

"Indeed I do, Argetlam. Now, begin." In a swift motion and a mutter of words Evalin felt her body start to constrict, her airways tightening until she could barely breath. She knew perfectly well that this was a complicated spell to use, and took a lot of energy to complete. He was testing her knowledge not only for lessons, but to know himself what he was up against. Evalin thought quickly, choosing the best and most simple words she could to escape the invisible constrictor. The binds fell away with a gust of forcible air, and Evalin countered with a hundred tiny pebbles whizzing at Blodhgarm. The elf avoided them easily with a simple blockade, and countered with a few shots of fire. Evalin simply dodged these and, placing a hand on the ground as if she stumbled, summoned roots from below to reach up and tangle around the elf. He was taken by surprise by this, and by the time he realized what was going on, vines were halfway up Blodhgarm's body and creeping higher. He brought his fist to his hand and whispered something, the roots falling away. Eragon watched with both interest and anticipation as the mock duel stretched on, the minutes turned into hours. Evalin was beginning to feel the strain on her body, unaccustomed to prolonged battles. Even Blodhgarm was starting to feel the drain of energy. Blodhgarm's attacks made Evalin forget her attempt at simplifying things and she allowed herself to slip into more complicated defenses and offenses, forcing Blodhgarm to do the same. In a sudden sweep of his hands and a muttered word, he sent a thousand crystals, sharp as daggers, at Evalin from every direction. She let out a small cry and crouched down, her head between her legs as she screamed "LETTA!" The crystals hung in the air for a moment, as if hesitating, before they fell to the ground one by one. Evalin sat on the ground, her breath heavy and arms shaking. "What the hell." She said, glaring up at Blodhgarm, who shrugged and took a delicate seat on a stump.

"You weren't working to your potential." He said. Evalin huffed angrily, and Silicis nipped at Blodhgarm's feet.

"Well, what is you deduction then?" Eragon asked. Blodhgarm looked at him as if he forgotten the man was there.

"She has strength enough, but her endurance is weak. Also, her understanding of the ancient language is rusty and brief, which can be disastrous on the battlefield. Your learning, whoever be your tutor, was rushed and incomplete. You know just enough to flatten your enemy should he be weak, but I doubt you'll stand well against another rider for too long." Blodhgarm said. Evalin sneered at him. Eragon, feeling the need to interrupt, cleared his throat.

"Night is falling. Evalin, how about you and I gather firewood?" Eragon suggested. Evalin sighed.

Night fell quickly, and dinner consisted of overripe peaches and rabbit. Evalin watched with mild interest as Blodhgarm partook in a ritual praising the night, Then leaned back, feigning instant sleep. It was some time, however, that Blodhgarm finally decided to take his rest, and the elf sat against a tree, his breath slowly deepening and slowing until Evalin was sure he wasn't breathing at all. She stood now, eyes flashing in the dark, and stole away. Shruikan was less than a mile away, circling the trees and blending in perfectly with the moonless night.

Evalin ran to the black dragon as soon as she caught sight of him. Shruikan landed like a cat, soundlessly and deftly, and Evalin leapt on his back. She hugged him fiercely, and Shruikan twisted his long neck around so his nose rested against Evalin's head. _You've lost weight._ He joked. Evalin made a face. _The things they eat here, blegh. Worse than the cook back at the castle if you ask me. It's hard finding something not covered with salt or grease. _Evalin whined. Shruikan chuckled. _Have you ever considered, Eve, that perhaps it is not the food that is the problem, but you are simply a picky eater?_ Evalin shook her head. _No, I'm pretty sure it's the food._ She retorted. Shruikan opened his jaws as if he was going to say something, then snapped his jaws shut with a clack. _I'm so hungry I could eat a herd of cattle right about now._ He complained. Evalin smiled. _Then let us go hunting._ Shruikan took off in the air without need of more prompting, his empty stomach serving as motivation enough. Evalin clutched the dragon's bare back with all her might. She was tucked neatly between two spikes, as if they were made for her but, as Shruikan loved to fly upside-down, only her strength would keep her from plummeting to the earth.

Shruikan dipped into a dive, pulling up seconds before smashing into the ground with a large buck clasped in his talons. He tossed it into the air and caught it in his teeth, swallowing the beast whole. _How I long for charred ram, salted pork, and smoked boar._ Shruikan muttered as he let the raw beast digest. Evalin smiled. _I know, but to breath fire on a dark night like this, someone is surely going to see._ Evalin said. Shruikan sighed. _Yes. Unless I flew far enough away that it would matter not who saw… _He started. Evalin shook her head. _Please don't start this again. I cannot leave Eragon, not after I just met him! You may leave, Shru, but I am bound here._ Evalin said, referring to an old argument. _Then, princess, so am I._ Shruikan replied. Evalin sighed, leaning back and watching the dark sky overhead. With a blink, everything was suddenly in shades of gray, with hints of colored outlines as she looked through Shruikan's eyes. She gazed about for awhile, everything bathed in various hues of white and black, before drowsiness took over. _Sleep, Eve. You shall not fall. _Shruikan said lovingly. _I'm sorry I'm so tired. That blasted elf wore me out. The audacity of him, telling me I am weak…_ Evalin trailed off, her eyes drifting shut. Shruikan sighed, smoke trickling from his nostrils. Right now. Right now he could fly off with her, leave this place forever. Perhaps she would not forgive him, but she would be safe from the lord's clutches, safe from any battles. Safe from everything. Shruikan turned his body towards the Beor Mountains. No one knew what lie beyond them, but surely dragons were plentiful there, unaware of the plight going on a mountain range away. She could get a fresh start there, live a simple and content life… but no. She would never be happy alone. Eve had been alone far too long to accept that life again. Shruikan smiled. Knowing her, she'd trek right over the mountains to get back to her half brother. No, not even half brother. It was an image, a romanticized imagining Eve had created for herself. Shruikan snorted angrily, stirring Evalin. She sighed deeply, contently, and continued to slumber. He regretted his anger immediately. For Eve could not help her longing for a family, coming from such a twisted and spiteful one. It was Shruikan who craved for aloneness. All he wanted was to be alone, forever, with his mistress rider. Shruikan sighed. But right now, it was Eve's turn to realize, no matter how much someone appears to love you, they cannot love what they fear, and fear is what they will, when it gets out who her father is. Shruikan drifted away from the mountains once more, hovering over the Jiet River while his rider slept.

It was Eragon who woke Evalin, still perched on Shruikan's back. _Shru, the sun!_ Evalin panicked. The dragon rolled his eyes. _Relax, Eve, I am aware of the time._ Just as he said that, the pair landed. Evalin leapt from his back, gave his nose a big kiss, and ran off in the direction of their temporary camp. She arrived as soon as Blodhgarm opened his eyes, walking into the small grove calmly. She picked a peach, smiled sarcastically at Blodhgarm, and bit into it, the juices running down her chin. Silicis, still a little unsure with speaking, sent her images of Blodhgarm tied to a spit, roasting under her fire. Evalin smiled and hugged the little dragon close, allowing her to pull her hair gently before placing her friend down. "And what is it you wish to do today?" Evalin asked Silicis, cheerfully. Silicis sat on her back haunches, images of rabbits hopping around Evalin's head. _Hunting. Shruikan and Saphira and I shall go hunting! I miss you dreadfully much, I wish I could fly with you on my back as riders are supposed to._ Evalin rubbed her nose against Silicis'. _You will be big enough for that soon enough, but for now, it is my time to carry you around!_ Evalin exclaimed, lifting her dragon in the air and running about the grove like a young lass with a new toy. The dragon let out a small puff of smoke, the only fire she could muster as of yet, and extended her wings, letting the breeze lift her into the air. Evalin released the dragon, and for a moment Silicis climbed up, up, up, and then the breeze was gone and she tumbled towards the ground only to be caught safely in the arms of Evalin. Saphira chuckled, a grinding noise to human ears, and reached out her long neck until she was face to face with Silicis. The two held a private conversation that greatly excited Silicis. _I wish to go with Saphira now!_ Silicis exclaimed, reached out with her clawed legs towards the bluer dragon. Evalin smiled and placed the small dragon down, watching her heavy wings drag on the ground as she hop-skipped to the Saphira and clumsily climbed onto her back. _We are off for a small lesson._ Saphira said, flapping her wings. Evalin smiled, but her nervousness reached even Saphira. _Please, be careful. And don't go too far, and stay away from towns, and don't let her fall, and _Saphira cut her off with a stream of fire. _You are just as bad as Eragon sometimes. Do you not think I can take care of myself and a little hatchling? You worry about your lessons, girl, and I shall worry about the hatchling._ And with that, she was off. Evalin felt Shruikan stir from his hiding place. _I wish to speak with her. Please ask her rider._ He communicated. Evalin watched Eragon's expression. He hesitated, then nodded. _If Saphira does not wish to talk with him, she will make it known. _Eragon replied. Shruikan considered this, then crawled along the forest floor, towards the sea, where he would be far enough away from any town or city so he could get high enough to pass as a bird. Blodhgarm watched this transpire with an outsiders interest. He could tell a whole conversation went on, yet not a word was uttered. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"Shall we get started then?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Evalyn sat perfectly still, following Eragon's instruction. The elf had been impressed with his suggestion of meditation, which allowed the mind to clear and promoted patience. Evalyn had taken to it surprisingly well, letting her body flow into nature and letting her mind empty. She felt three dragons at the edge of her consciousness, as well as Eragon, but didn't focus on them solely. **_

_**The little break from the camp lasted about a week, before Blodhgarm started growing antsy from lack of information and Eragon decided it was time to return. Evalyn, he could feel, was conflicted. She wanted to stay, continue her secret nightly rides with Shruikan, who refused to tell her what he and Saphira had spoken about. Likewise, Saphira told Eragon he would most likely find it uninteresting and kept the conversation to herself. Silicis, as she made known every opportunity she got, had been rudely rejected from the conversation. You can stay if you wish**_**. Eragon said as he packed his saddlebags. Evalyn sighed. **_**I am torn. I wish to return to the excitement of your Varden, but I do not wish to leave Shru. Likewise, I would like to remain with you, but your duties call you away.**_** She said. Shruikan, who always acted as if Eragon was not listening, snorted. **_**One last ride, little one. One last ride before you abandon me again.**_** Evalyn glanced at Blodhgarm, who seemed content to staring at Silicis. **_**One more, friend. Though brief it must be, it is better than leaving without seeing you.**_** Evalyn agreed. She stood and, though she knew the elf was watching her, walked straight into the thick forest without a glance back. She felt Eragon's unease at the situation, and appreciated his lack of opinion.**

**Evalyn smiled when she saw Shruikan, noticing at once how his black scales seemed a bit brighter. **_**The sunlight does you good.**_** She said, rubbing her hands over the scales of his neck. **_**Perhaps your healing touch has some effect as well.**_** Shruikan replied. Evalyn smiled and wrapped her arms around his face. **_**I do not wish you to feel I am abandoning you. I want more than anything to spend the rest of eternity on your back. But I want other things as well. I want Eragon there, flying next to us, and Silicis, looping around us in her energetic way. I want a rainbow of dragons to accompany the sky above and below us, and I want peace in the minds of everyone. I want Galbatorix punished for what he did to us, and what he does to others. I want my mother alive and human, with smiles and hugs to share, the way Murtagh remembers her. I want to see Murtagh smile, the way he remembers doing, and I want you to be at peace with your past.**_** Evalyn finished. Shruikan let a puff of scorching air escape his mouth. **_**And you think, that by staying with these humans, all that will be accomplished?**_** Shruikan questioned. Evalyn pulled back and gazed into his dark eyes. **_**I do.**_** She replied. Shruikan nodded his great head. **_**Then I will question you no longer. But you must promise me something.**_** Shruikan said. Evalyn nodded. **_**You must promise that one day, just you and I will go out, fly over the Beor mountains, and see what lies beyond them. **_**Evalyn nodded. **_**I promise.**_** She said. Shruikan blew her hair from her face. **_**Well then, what are you waiting for? Get on.**_

**Evalyn ran, catching up easily with Blodhgarm. The three others had left without her, and in Evalyn's arms she cradled Silicis. "I thought you wished no one to know of your dragon's existence?" Blodhgarm commented. Evalyn shrugged. **

"**Ah, but see, this isn't a dragon. She is a dog, or a horse, or a plant. She is whatever I disguise her to be." Blodhgarm remained emotionless. "What are you thinking?" Evalyn asked, curiosity besting her dislike for the man.**

"**I am thinking it is a shame. There are three remaining dragons in the world that we know of, and two of them are female. I doubt Thorn can be saved, which means either his death or the death of his rider, but the two go hand in hand. It seems dragons are an extinct species." He said with a disheartened sigh. Evalyn smiled.**

"**You forget one. Shruikan, what of him?" Evalyn asked. Blodhgarm stiffened. **

"**I think his death is inevitable. Letting him live would be the same as letting Galbatorix live." Blodhgarm said angrily. Evalyn laughed.**

"**You know nothing. Dragons are not evil in nature. Thorn cannot help his thirst for blood, in fact you could even say he detests it." Evalyn thought back to the brief glimpse she had caught of the red dragon, the disdain and almost hate he felt for what he had done. "It is the rider that corrupts the relationship. When Galbatorix is killed, Thorn and Murtagh will be released from his grip, and Shruikan will be a free dragon." Evalyn said. Blodhgarm thought this over. **

"**I suppose then, that there is hope." He said. The two ran on in silence, Evalyn pushing herself to keep up with the ancient elf without the aid of magic. It was difficult, and by the time night fell and she came running into the camp with a fern clutched tightly in her arms, her breath was coming in short gasps and she stumbled to a stop. "It takes a lot to keep up with an elf. I do admire your perseverance." Blodhgarm said before walking off. Ten elves materialized beside him, and the group of eleven glided off, most likely to share information. Evalyn saw Saphira's rear end hanging out of Eragon's tent, but as she approached she heard arguing. She walked into the tent, still in the form of a woman, and met Arya's gaze evenly. Silicis chirped from her arms, and Arya's eyes widened. **

"**Nasuada wishes to see you both." Arya said angrily, storming out passed Evalyn. Evalyn watched the elf go, then plopped down on the pallet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing her muscles to relax and lungs to fill. **

"**Sorry about leaving you. Blodhgarm was getting curious, so I figured it was best time to leave." Eragon said. Evalyn waved her hand to show it was no big deal. **

"**Have you squeezed it out of Saphira yet?" Evalyn asked once she could breath normally. **

"**No. She is steadfast in her silence. It is curious though, that both Shruikan and Saphira refuse to tell. I have a feeling it is something to do about us." Eragon said with a sidelong glance at Saphira, who was snoring gently. **

"**Or, perhaps it is just they are relishing the fact they now have a dragon to talk to. It must be lonely, able to communicate only to one person for so long. We have other humans to talk to, where they can communicate only to us. Perhaps it is best to let them have their secrets. Soon I'm sure they will grow tired of the effort it takes to hide it, and let us in on it." Evalyn said. Silicis chirruped from her lap. **_**I will never keep secrets, love. I wish to share everything with you. **_**Evalyn smiled and rubbed her forehead against the petit dragons. **_**Sometimes, Sil, I wish you would keep some things to yourself.**_** Silicis dragged her rough tongue across Evalyn's cheek, leaving minute scratches against the sensitive skin. Then she curled up, wings tucked tightly against her body, and buried into Evalyn's lap, fast asleep before another breath was drawn. Evalyn's smile faded slightly. **

"**Shruikan is right. The time to attack is now, when Galbatorix is feeling the loss he has recently faced. But how to communicate that we know of Shruikan's absence?" Evalyn asked. Eragon pondered it as well. **_**Perhaps it is time for another prophetic dream**_**? Saphira suggested, one eye cracked open. Eragon sighed.**

"**Then they will know it is a lie. I don't think it is good to lead them on that we know where Shruikan is." Evalyn sighed.**

"**It is a problem for another night. I, for one, am too tired to think. That elf has me on my toes. I was not aware how proud I was until he insulted me." Evalyn said, yawning. "Now I feel I have something to prove to him, it is very agitating." Eragon smirked.**

"'**Tis the way of the elves, alright." He said. "But we have to go to Nasuada. If she summons us, it is probably important." Eragon said. Evalyn shrugged.**

"**It is you who are bound to her. Perhaps I will go to her in the morning, but I am tired, and wish to sleep now." She said. Eragon considered arguing, but decided not to force his decision to vow his loyalty to the Varden on her. After all, it could be a trying loyalty. He left Evalyn to sleep and flew Saphira into the city. **

"**Where is the child?" Nasuada asked when Eragon entered alone. **

"**She was worn out from our journey back and is sleeping." He replied. Nasuada seemed almost taken aback.**

"**You are aware that I requested the audience of you both?" Eragon nodded.**

"**It was her choice to stay. I felt it better not to force her to come, she can be quite stubborn." He added. Nasuada pondered this. **

"**I asked you both here to see how the training goes. From what Blodhgarm has told me, she knows much more than the average fledgling rider." Eragon hesitated, then nodded.**

"**It is true, but you have to consider that she grew up in a castle full of dark magic. She may be new to riding, but she is not new to the concept. She had access to the largest collection of ancient language known to even the elves. But, as Blodhgarm must also have told you, she is quite juvenile in the usage of most words. Her spells are sloppy and forced and, as some words have multiple meanings, sometimes ineffective. She will need training in the proper use of most words, but she will be most useful in a fight, even if her dragon is yet too young to fly." Eragon said. Nasuada nodded.**

"**Good. There are confirmed reports of forces gathering at Melian. We fear the nearby forest may be hiding a formidable army, and we are counting down the time it will be before it attacks. The blacksmiths have been informed and are working overtime, and already every available man is reinforcing Feinster. The camp will be moved behind its walls, the city large enough to hold even the Varden's forces. What I asked you here for is to help wherever you are needed. Unfortunately this means the girl's lessons are to be halted." Nasuada said commandingly. Eragon nodded.**

"**Alright." He replied. **

"**And I wish to speak with Evalyn as soon as possible." Nasuada added. Eragon, glad that she accepted that Evalyn would not bow to her will, nodded and left. He spent most of the night clearing rubble and repairing houses that had been destroyed when the Varden invaded. It was daybreak when Evalyn suddenly appeared at his side, bright and smiling. He grimaced, aching to the bone and grumpy from lack of sleep. Evalyn, sensing his irritation, disappeared again only to reappear with a steaming up of cider. Eragon could feel the magic in it, but gulped it down anyways. Instantly his mood lightened as his aches and pains diminished until they were barely noticeable, and his tiredness disintegrated. "Better?" Evalyn asked. Eragon smiled. **

"**Yeah, thanks. Nasuada said she wants to talk with you." Eragon said. Evalyn sighed.**

"**Why put a damper on a good moment?" She asked, helping Eragon lift bricks from a broken chimney into a wheelbarrow. The two worked in silence for a bit, enjoying the company and peaceful silence as well. Evalyn lifted the last of the rubble and dumped it in the barrow, then sat beside Eragon in the shade. "It feels like a calm before the storm, doesn't it?" She mused, more to herself than Eragon. He agreed though, and for a moment the two sat beside each other. Then Evalyn stood. "It seems to me they have this pickup bricks thing under control. I think our talents would be better used planning an escape." Eragon was startled.**

"**What?" He asked. Evalyn pushed her finger into the dirt, testing how packed it was. **

"**We overcame this city because it has one entrance, and thus one exit. What we need is a secret exit, in case the city is breached. Something that faces the sea, so we cannot be attacked from the other end while we flee. Something large enough that crowds can run without trampling each other, and yet not obvious enough for the enemy to recognize it as an escape route." Evalyn mused. She ran her hands along the wall, tapping the thick stone as she did so. "How good are you at creating an illusion?" She asked, mind racing. Eragon stood.**

"**I think I see what you're getting at…" Nasuada walked through the crowds, commending people on their work as she did so. The city was no completely cleared, and slowly the Varden was moving in. The only things that stayed behind were the forges and the smiths working them. Stacks of debris was being brought up to the surrounding wall, and trenches were being dug far in from of the city, only to be hidden again with branches and dirt. Her main purpose, however, was not to admire her followers work, but rather find Eragon and Evalyn. She wished to see the girl at work, hopefully without her knowing, and yet Nasuada could find neither Eragon nor Evalyn anywhere. The two had seemingly vanished from the city. Garzhvog, the second Kull in Nasuada's guard of six, was particularly anxious to find the girl. For a human, he much liked her company, though it was only twice he had the chance to enjoy it. He did not know what drew him to her, but he did know his curiosity was driving him to spot her among the many members of the Varden hard at work. **

**Nasuada was walking down an oddly empty street when she heard Eragon shouting something in the ancient language. Quickly her guard tightened around her, and after a moment Evalyn came flying through the closest wall. She landed roughly on the ground and stood, laughing. At first it appeared as if she'd gone mad, and Eragon was at once attacking, but after a moment Eragon too came leaping through the stone wall as if a ghost, a smile on his face as he helped Evalyn up. As soon as she was standing, however, a string of words poured from her mouth and she aimed her fist at Eragon, who twisted his body out of the way. A visible ball of silver air shot out towards Nasuada, only to be blocked by a dwarf, who instantly fell to the ground giggling. Eragon straightened up when he saw the seven, a sheepish smile on his face. "Nasuada." He said with a small bow. Evalyn walked over and brushed off the dwarf. **

"**Sorry about that. We were ah… throwing some ideas around." She explained, grinning. Nasuada worried a little that Evalyn was in her adult form, a child's tunic stretched tight against her fully developed body, laces precariously loose. It was less her worry that the woman would burst from her tight outfit at any moment, that six men who had previously seen her in child form were now gaping at the unarguably beautiful woman. **

"**Gentlemen, please let me introduce you to Evalyn, Eragon's sister." The six men quickly averted their eyes. **

"**I hope you all can keep a secret, because it seems we must explain ourselves." Eragon said, stepping forward and draping his cloak across Evalyn. It was then too, that he noticed how scantily Evalyn was dressed. Nasuada blinked. "About the wall, I mean." Eragon clarified, a blush slightly staining his already work-flushed cheeks. Evalyn spun around on her toes, then took a running leap through the wall. She disappeared, only to reappear behind Nasuada with a shout. Six men jumped, and six men covered it up with a cough or stretch. Evalyn laughed excitedly and took Garzhvog by his considerably larger hands, pulling him through the wall. They heard him gasp, and a second later he reappeared. **

"**It's an emergency escape, my idea!" Evalyn exclaimed, beaming. **

"**It leads to the sea." Garzhvog added, resuming his place protectively beside Nasuada. The woman had to admit she was greatly impressed. **

"**And you think an escape route is necessary?" She asked, placing a hand against the stone only to have it continue through.**

"**Evalyn noted that the main downfall of fortified cities is the lack of escape route. So she cleverly thought up one. It was simple magic, though it took time to place it on each individual stone." Eragon said. Saphira's head suddenly poked through the stone, her eyes blinking lazily. **_**Do I smell food?**_** She asked. Evalyn's stomach growled loudly as if to confirm the smell of roast in the air.**

"**Please, join me for supper. I would much like to speak with you, Evalyn." Nasuada said, motioning with a sleeved arm towards her tent. Evalyn hesitated, then glanced over her shoulder. **

"**If we are to dine alone." She finally answered, nodding towards the six guards. Nasuada nodded.**

"**They usually stay outside, if that is alright with you." Evalyn's shoulder's eased. **

"**Alright." She complied, turning and tucking something under her arm. The cloak Eragon draped over her hid the item from view, but Nasuada had a suspicion of what, or rather who, was hidden beneath the cloak.**

**Evalyn eyed the food placed in front of her, smelling it before taking a bite. Finding it suited her taste, quickly she cleaned her plate and a second one after it. Silicis, who Evalyn let wander the great room, entertained herself by climbing the jagged stone walls. Once she felt she was high enough, she would leap off and glide to Evalyn, only to race off and do it again. Nasuada watched with amusement for awhile, then brought her attention back to the female rider, who was staring bluntly at her. "As you probably know, an army is gathering a league away from here. I do not know when or even if they intend to march on us, but I would prefer we prepare for an attack now rather than later." Evalyn nodded.**

"**Smart move." She commented. Nasuada smiled, but Evalyn did not return the smile. It took Nasuada a moment to realize she was not being complimented, but rather made fun of.**

"**I need to be informed of your plans." Nasuada said a bit angrily. Evalyn glanced at Eragon, then followed her dragon with her eyes.**

"**My plan is to do what Eragon asks of me, I suppose. I am fair with a sword, though I must admit one on one is what I'm practiced most in. But I have a vast knowledge of the ancient language at my disposal to compensate. If he wants me to fight, I will. If he wants me to stay in the city walls and use my magic to help, then I shall. If he thinks knitting him a pair of mittens is best, that is what I'll do." Evalyn said firmly. Nasuada nodded.**

"**Eragon, where do you feel she will be most useful?" Nasuada asked. Eragon thought for a moment. **

"**I have yet to see her fighting skills, so I cannot make my decision." He said. Evalyn stood, and Silicis landed on her shoulder, digging talons into her skin to keep her hold. **

"**To your knowledge, will Murtagh be fighting?" She asked. Nasuada seemed startled by this question. **

"**Oh yes, I suppose he is your half brother as well. No, my spies have not seen any evidence of a dragon in the area." She said. Evalyn hid a smile. **_**Her spies suck.**_** She said snidely. Eragon coughed to avoid laughing. **

"**Good. I think I'll leave now." She said. Nasuada stood as well.**

"**It would greatly improve the moral of the Varden if you would allow me to announce your identity." Evalyn froze and turned slowly.**

"**No." She said, perhaps a little more forcefully than necessary. Nasuada looked as if she was going to say something more, but nodded. **

"**Very well then. I will respect your wishes and withhold your status." Evalyn scooped her dragon from her shoulder and tucked her under the cloak, before walking out. A seven-year-old girl walked from Nasuada's chambers and past six guards, to whom she smiled at. **

"**Shh. I think you can keep a secret, yes?" She asked, before skipping off, Eragon's cloak dragging on the ground behind her. **

"**I don't understand what's going on, but I sure hope it be in our good fortunes." A dwarf muttered.**


End file.
